


Thou shall not kill.

by Anime_weeb



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blood, English Homework, Gakushuu Asano murdered someone, Gen, Murder, No Remorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: This is basically my English homework that I decided was too good for just my teacher to see.  So, I changed some of the words and made my Gakushuu a murderer! I am so sorry but I regret nothing.He was devoid of all emotion. He wasn’t even satisfied with this gruesome outcome.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Thou shall not kill.

**Author's Note:**

> This is about a boy who commits murder I guess. My teacher told me to make a story that:  
> T1: Has a moral  
> T2: Includes symbolism  
> T3: Has a 5x Language techniques
> 
> So that's exactly what I did. This is honestly one of my best and favourite works so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Time it took: 30 minutes.

Emotions were a fickle thing to have. They changed depending on the mood, atmosphere or even the way things looked. They were annoying and a liability. He always told himself that he would be better off without emotions, but at this moment, he realised how wrong he had been. Not having emotions, not feeling anything was...Terrifying. 

He wanted to feel something. Anything at all. He wanted to feel guilty as he stared down at the still corpse next to his feet. To feel the empathy he should feel as he watches the life drain out of the person as blood oozed out of their multiple wounds. The disgust of having thick blood covering him from head to toe. Instead he felt nothing. He was devoid of all emotion. He wasn’t even satisfied with this gruesome outcome.

Whoever was the first person to portray blood as a bright red was obviously not experienced with it. It was far from it. It was black with red undertones. How ironic, not even blood could be free from the darkness of this world. Instead of keeping it’s vibrant red colour and with it, it’s innocence, it was portrayed as a black colour, it’s innocence giving way to corruption. 

The knife, once clean and silver now drenched in blood, felt heavy in his hands. He shivered a bit, the cold finally catching up to him in his white - or rather red- shirt and shorts. He decided once he was finished with this ordeal, he would make himself some coffee to warm himself up. He could have laughed out loud if it wasn’t for the situation he was presented with. Here he was, a body lay next to him, evidence of a crime he committed everywhere he looked, and he was thinking about the cold and _coffee_ of all things.

It wasn’t his fault, he supposes. He did warn them that it was dangerous if they kept pushing him. Now look how that turned out. If they had just left him alone then none of this would have happened. They wouldn’t have had to be taken care of and become something else on the dirty streets. But, he decided, that was just how humans were. They can’t resist themselves once curiosity has taken over. Him being no different.

Not stopping until the convulsing man on the floor had stopped moving. If he had just kept his cool and hadn't lashed out the way he did, then maybe he could have made it easier for himself. Maybe strangle him. That way he could tie a noose around his neck and staged his death as a suicide. Or better yet, wait, then push him into a river once he was crossing the bridge. It would take even longer for them to find his body. Instead he acted with haste and blind rage, stabbing the male multiple times in the chest and throat. It was painfully obvious that he had managed to hit an artery, what, with all the blood on him and the ground. He would have to go to the nearest drugstore to buy some hydrogen peroxide to make sure no traces of blood were left. First though, a change of clothes.

And so, as he was walking back home to change after stashing the body in the nearest alleyway and throwing the knife in the bin so that no one would be able to see it, Gakushuu Asano couldn’t help but think back to his early childhood days, where he would sit on his father's lap as he read pages from the bible to him. His mind wandered to the Ten Commandments that were read to him, zoning in on a particular one. **Thou shall not kill**.

“Well”, He mumbled absentmindedly to himself, “Too late for that now”.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The message I wrote my teacher before the story:
> 
> My moral is something I took from the bible, Thou shall not kill.  
> I don’t think I really included the moral into the story as much as I probably should have, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Instead of writing this as a lesson, I wrote it as an experience of sorts? I hope I managed to include everything you wanted!


End file.
